At The Beginning
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: .:Completa:. Relena é uma moça muito rica que tem sua vida controlada por seus pais, mas o que aconteceria se um dia ela fosse raptada e se apaixonasse pelo homem que a raptou...leiam e descubram [Heero & Relena]
1. Noite do Baile

At The Beginnig

Capitulo 1 – Noite do Baile

Era uma noite chuvosa e Relena estava sentada em seu quarto esperando pela peculiar refeição da noite que era servida todos os dias às 7:00, ela estava sentada lendo um livro de romance, Relena sonhava em ter algum dia, viver um grande romance como o que lia nos livros, a família de Relena era muito rica e tradicional, não queria vê-la por aí com "qualquer um" como diziam...Relena estava cansada disso, a única coisa que queria era viver feliz com a pessoa que ela mesmo escolhesse, não era tão difícil assim.

-Relena, hora do jantar! – Exclamou a empregada entrando para avisar a moça

-Obrigada Hilde!Eu já vou, só vou me arrumar! – Responde Relena para a amiga, depois disso Hilde saiu e fechou a porta

Relena estava cansada de tanta conveniência, parecia que, para jantar com a sua própria família tinha que fazer uma grande cerimônia, sinceramente, ela não estava com fome e não estava com vontade de descer para jantar, em vez disso foi para a sacada que tinha em seu quarto observar o céu, ficou lá cerca de uma hora, depois se retirou e foi tomar banho, quando saiu deste, encontrou seu irmão Miliardo na porta olhando para ela

-Ai que susto! Não devia fazer isso com ninguém mano, fora que eu estou só de toalha! Me deixe em paz para eu me trocar! – Disse Relena com irritação na voz

-Primeiro eu preciso falar com você, senão eu não saio! – Exclamou Miliardo com tranqüilidade

-Tá certo, eu vou me sentar na cama enquanto você fala porque eu já vi que essa bronca vai ser longa! – Responde Relena, desta vez com um pouco de chateação na voz

-Exatamente! – Exclama Miliardo vendo Relena sentar-se, ele se sentou ao lado dela – Por que você não foi jantar?

-Não estava com fome! – Responde Relena como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

-Não é tão simples assim, além de você saber que tem deveres para com a sua família, você sabe que pode passar mal por isso como das outras vezes que você o fez! – Fala Miliardo preocupado

-Eu sei, mas realmente não estava disposta, além disso se eu fosse ia acabar brigando com o pai de novo e eu não quero isso! – Fala Relena tranqüila

-Olha, eu sei que você e o pai vivem brigando mas ele só quer o melhor para você e além do mais, você não tem vindo jantar já a uns dois dias, isso não faz bem! – Tenta convence-la Miliardo

-O pai te mandou aqui para dizer isso, porque se foi você está perdendo o seu tempo e eu já devia estar me secando! – Diz Relena ríspida

Já vi que vai ser inútil falar com você! – Comenta Miliardo, se levanta e sai do quarto deixando Relena, mas antes de sair e deixa-la diz – Não se esqueça da festa do pai e da mãe essa noite, começa às 10:00, como eu sei que você demora, é bom já ir se arrumando e saiu

Relena lembrara, era uma daquelas festas horríveis com gente que não conhecia e com um monte de caras querendo namora-la, Relena fechou os olhos, ainda sentada na ponta da cama e pensou um pouco, como não tinha muita opção, levantou e começou a se arrumar para a festa...

Duas horas depois:

Relena terminava de se arrumar para a festa, deixou o cabelo totalmente solto, não gostava dele solto, vestia um traje vermelho, era um vestido com um xale um pouco mais escuro do que o vestido, o sapato, assim como os detalhes do vestido inteiro, era preto, o vestido era bem justo até o fim da cintura onde se alargava um poço e ia até o pé, era um vestido chique, mas Relena não gostava de parecer uma boneca de porcelana a qual todos podiam, sem querer, quebrar, mas fazer o que, Relena desceu e já encontrou algumas pessoas no grande salão, ficou feliz em ver seu amigo de infância, Quatree, sua irmã Dorothy e sua namorada Dinah, ela os cumprimentou alegremente

-Oi Quatree! Que saudades! – Relena dá um abraço no amigo e depois cumprimenta educadamente Dorothy e Dinah

-Querida, preciso lhe falar! – Dizendo isso, o pai de Relena "puxa" Relena pelo braço após um leve cumprimento de cabeça para os amigos de Relena

Assim que se afastaram um pouco o pai pigarreou e disse – Tem alguém nesta festa que eu quero que você conheça! Ele é bonito e rico, tenho certeza de que vai gostar e...Relena volte aqui! Eu estou mandando! – Relena apenas se afastava ouvindo os gritos do pai, todos olhavam a cena curiosos, Relena foi ao jardim onde era um lugar tranqüilo e podia pensar, ela sai e se senta em um dos bancos perto de uma roseira que havia ali, ela ouve, vindo de um pouco mais adiante, um barulho de galhos se quebrando, curiosa, ela se aproxima e quando chega perto a única coisa que se lembra é de ser acertada por alguma coisa...

Relena acorda ainda com a cabeça doendo e observa o local, ela estava deitada em uma cama de casal, sozinha em um quarto não muito grande, muito menor que o dela é claro, as janelas estavam abertas e já era dia, a porta localizada a direita de sua cama também estava fechada, Relena se levanta e vai olhar pela janela, não reconhece a rua, devia ser um bairro pobre pelo qual ela nunca havia passado, ela ouve alguém abrindo a porta, se vira e dá de cara com dos olhos azuis muito frios a encarando de longe encostado na porta

-Vejo que já acordou! – Ele exclama

-H-Hai! – Responde Relena temerosa, nunca em sua vida havia passado por isso

-Que bom, assim não preciso me preocupar! – Dizendo isso ele já ia fechar a porta quando Relena chama a sua atenção

-Espera! Quem é você e o que faço aqui! – Pergunta Relena confusa

-Tudo será respondido no seu devido tempo, princesa! – Dizendo isso ele fecha a porta deixando Relena inquieta, ela vê uma roupa em cima da cama, se troca pois ainda usava o vestido do baile, se troca colocando o vestido mais curto azul claro que estava em cima da cama, fazendo isso, não resistindo a curiosidade ela se levanta e vai até a porta, encosta seu ouvido e não ouve nada, abre a porta com cuidado, dá logo de cara com um grande corredor dos dois lados onde um deles tinha uma escada, Relena desce e se depara com uma sala onde havia um sofá e uma televisão apenas, ela anda um pouco mais quando encontra o homem de antes virado de costas para ela preparando um café, ela estava escondida atrás da porta discretamente, ele se senta e sem olhar para ela diz

-Sente-se também e tome café antes que fique doente!

Relena senta-se na frente dele e toma um pouco do café, estava amargo, Relena faz um careta

-Se quiser açúcar esta em cima da mesa ali ao lado – Relena olha e se levanta para pegar, ainda de costas pergunta – Quem é você?

-Já que insiste tanto em apresentações, meu nome é Heero Yui e eu te raptei ontem a noite por ordens superiores! – Ele diz friamente

Relena apenas confirma suas suspeitas, mas, ao contrário do que Heero pensava, que ela fosse se espernear e berrar feito criança, Relena apenas se vira e sorri – Já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer um dia!

Heero fica apenas olhando a garota surpreso, ele jurava que pelo menos gritar ela gritaria – Você não vai nem ao menos gritar dizendo que quer ir para casa? – Pergunta Heero interessado

-Não, você acha mesmo que eu sou esse tipo de garota, não sou burra, sei que não adiantaria, e, afinal de contas, estou feliz em estar longe de casa, não agüentava mais aquela prisão, apenas vou esperar que paguem meu resgate e até lá morarei com você? Estou certa? – Pergunta Relena voltando a sentar-se no lugar onde estava

-Está sim, mas quanto ao resgate eu acho que vai demorar, pois quanto mais tempo você ficar desaparecida, maior será a recompensa! – Fala Heero com tranqüilidade

Relena agora baixa a cabeça e olha para os pés um pouco triste – Isso significa que eu vou ficar meses longe da minha família certo? – Pergunta Relena um pouco triste

-Hai – Responde Heero – Agora vamos comprar algumas roupas para você!

-Mas você não corre o risco de nos reconhecerem! – Pergunta Relena curiosa

-Não, nessa parte isolada da cidade ninguém vai te reconhecer, agora vem, vamos! – Ele a puxa pela mão até saírem da casa, lá fora havia uma moto onde ele se sentou e esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo – Quando se sentar segure-se em mim para não cair! – Exclama Heero,ela se sentou e o ouviu dar a partida, a moto caminhava velozmente por ruas que Relena nunca havia visto antes e se não fosse por estar segurando em Heero estaria com muito medo e também com muito frio

-Você é quente! – Ela fala baixinho mais para si do que para ele

-O que disse? – Ele pergunta

-Nada! – Diz Relena envergonhada, a moto parou em uma rua, Heero desceu da moto e ela também

-Aqui compraremos as sua roupas por enquanto! – Heero apontou uma loja de roupas normais, nem chiques e nem esfarrapadas

-Hai! – Exclamou Relena seguindo Heero para dentro da loja, Relena viu e comprou tudo o que precisava no momento

-Vamos! – Ela diz após ele ter pagado as compras

-Vamos! – Ele confirma com a cabeça

Os dois voltam para casa, almoçam e saem a mando de Heero, ficam perambulando pela cidade sem fazer coisa alguma até umas oito da noite quando voltam para casa, jantam, assistem TV e vão dormir, Relena toma banho no banheiro indicado por Heero, veste o pijama e quando sai do banheiro encontra Heero deitado na cama, lendo...

-O que você faz aqui? – Ela pergunta um pouco sonolenta

-Como assim o que faço aqui, eu vou dormir aqui! – Exclama Heero sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo

-Como assim, e onde eu vou dormir? – Relena pergunta confusa

-Você pode dormir nessa cama ou no chão, você escolhe! – Ele diz em tom de deboche

-O QUE! – Dessa vez Heero olha para ela, ele finalmente havia conseguido o que queria, irritá-la

Após muito esforço, Relena aceita dormir na mesma cama de Heero, agora já estava muito tarde e ela não conseguia dormir, estava preocupada em estar em um lugar tão longe de casa, deitada na mesma cama de um homem que nem ao menos conhecia, depois de muitas horas pensando no assunto, Relena finalmente consegue dormir vencida pelo cansaço e pela fadiga...


	2. Acontece o Inesperado

At the Beginning

Capítulo 2 – Acontece o Inesperado

Relena ainda dormia quando Heero acorda e olha a sua posição, durante a noite, ele havia enlaçado a cintura de Relena por trás e ela segurava o seu braço delicadamente, ele sente o perfume do cabelo dela, era tão bom, cheiro de rosas, ele fecha os olhos para senti-lo, ela se mexe e ele, percebendo a situação em que se encontrava se levanta e vai se trocar, o que não percebe durante o processo é que Relena acorda, ela o observa, ele já estava de calças, mas estava sem blusa, ela cora muito, ele, sem olhar para trás, põe a blusa e sai do quarto, Relena suspira, sente o gostoso cheiro que saia do travesseiro, fecha os olhos, era tão bom, ela fica ali parada pensando algum tempo, até que resolve se levantar e se vestir, quando Relena acaba de se vestir, desce para tomar café, encontra Heero sentado no sofá vendo um pouco de TV...Relena suspira

-B-Bom d-dia Heero! – Relena exclama do meio da escada

-Bom-dia para você também, não vai se arrumar? – Ele pergunta no tom frio de sempre

-Vou, estava indo...é que... – Ela é interrompida por Heero

-Vamos tomar café fora, só estava esperando você acordar! Vamos! – Dizendo isso ele se levanta, caminha até a porta e só então vira-se para Relena, que Ainda estava parada na escada, ela estava tão linda, vestia um vestido amarelo que vinha até o joelho, mas agora não era o momento de pensar naquilo, ele tinha de sair

-Vamos! – Diz Relena já parada ao lado dele, que, mergulhado em seus pensamentos não havia percebido a sua presença

-Vamos! – Ele diz fechando a porta e subindo na moto como o de habitual, Relena respira fundo e sobe na moto, atrás dele, novamente eles andam muito até chegarem em uma lanchonete pequena mas muito acolhedora, eles entram e se sentam

-Fique aqui e me espere que volto em uma meia hora! – Exclama Heero se levantando

-Aonde você vai? – Pergunta Relena temerosa

-Não é da sua conta – Ele responde com indiferença

-Não tem medo que eu fuja? – Pergunta Relena marota

-Não! Sei que você não seria tola a esse ponto, afinal se fugir, ninguém aqui te conhece e você morreria ou de fome ou violentada! – Exclama Heero se afastando, deixando uma Relena pasma para trás, assim que ele chega a porta, encontra outro garoto, aparentando ter a mesma idade dele, os dois saem

-O que vai querer! – Pergunta a garçonete para Relena

-Er...Não sei ainda – Responde Relena meio sem jeito

-Vejo que você estava com o Heero hein? – Fala a garçonete com tranqüilidade

-Você o conhece! Quem é você? – Pergunta Relena exasperada

-Sim, meu nome é Catherine e o Heero é "amigo" do meu namorado, como eles tem de prestar serviços secretos para uma organização, trabalham juntos, por isso o conheço, e você, quem é, é a namorada de Heero, nunca pensei que ele fosse ter uma... – Fala Catherine meigamente se sentando no banco à frente de Relena

-Não, não sou a namorada dele! – Relena cora muito e abaixa a cabeça – Só estou sendo obrigada a viver com ele se não quiser morrer! – Responde Relena sinceramente

-Que horror! Você foi raptada! – Exclama Catherine impressionada levantando-se e segurando a mão de Relena – Eu sei que pode parecer horrível, mas não é tão ruim assim, garanto que você estará em casa em pouco tempo e afinal de contas, você verá que o Heero é uma boa pessoa! – Catherine diz com um sorriso no rosto – Agora, o que vai querer? – Pergunta de novo a garçonete olhando a menina com carinho

-Ah sim, acho que vou querer um café e um pão com queijo dentro! – Relena exclama um pouco mais animada – Agora, só mais uma pergunta antes de você ir, quem é seu namorado?

-Ah sim, vou trazer o pedido e o meu namorado estava aqui até agora pouco, ele saiu com o Heero, o nome dele é Trowa! Já volto sim! – Dizendo isso Catherine sai para buscar o lanche de Relena

Já haviam se passado cerca de uma hora desde que Heero deixara Relena na lanchonete e ainda não voltara, ela estava sentada conversando com Catherine quando vê Heero entrando pela porta

-Vamos embora! – Ele exclama já saindo da lanchonete de novo

-Tchau Catherine! – Exclama Relena se despedindo da nova amiga e saindo atrás de Heero, este a esperava já sentado sobre a moto e esperando pela vinda dela

-Ohayo! – Relena diz e se senta atrás de Heero na moto, eles voltam para casa, assim que chegam Heero sobe as escadas e manda que Relena não o incomode, ele se tranca em um quarto que estava sempre trancado, por isso Relena nunca tinha visto como era por dentro, ela, sem nada para fazer, se senta e fica assistindo TV até a noite na hora do jantar, ela prepara a comida e senta para comer, sozinha quando Heero aparece e se senta para comer

-Pensei que "princesas" não cozinhavam! – Diz Heero ironicamente

Relena ignora o comentário – O que você foi resolver por todo o tempo que esteve fora de manhã? – Pergunta Relena curiosa

-Fui resolver por quanto temo você ficaria aqui! – Ele responde seco

-E por quanto tempo será! – Pergunta Relena novamente

-Um pouco menos de um ano, eles já terão perdido as esperanças até lá! – Fala Heero indiferente

-Certo... – Relena força um sorriso, diz que não está com fome e sobe as escada para o quarto, Heero, preocupado vai atrás dela e a encontra deitada com a cabeça na cama chorando, Heero senta ao lado dela, se abaixa e diz em seu ouvido:

-Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe! Não vou te fazer mal! – Ele menciona bem baixinho

Relena se vira para Heero – Promete? – Diz ela com lágrimas nos olhos

-Claro que eu prometo! Jamais deixarei nada de mal acontecer com você! – Fala Heero com ternura, graças a proximidade, um podia sentir a respiração e o cheiro do outro, Relena sobe um pouco e beija os lábios se Heero, um beijo cheio de ternura e de carinho que se transforma aos poucos em algo mais urgente, Heero entra a sua língua dentro da boca dela, ela se sente muito bem com aquilo, era uma sensação deliciosa que lhe percorria todo o corpo, quando Heero ia se deitar sobre ela, ele se levanta e diz:

-Não posso fazer isso! Isso está errado! Você é apenas uma garota quem eu devo proteger! – Dizendo isso, Heero sai do quarto e deixa Relena deitada na cama, ainda com o delicioso gosto daquele beijo em sua boca, naquela noite, na hora de dormir, nenhum falou com o outro, apenas se olharam de leve e, com vergonha, deitaram e apagaram as luzes para dormir, nem sequer trocaram uma palavra, Relena estava vendo que aquela seria uma longa estadia...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Muito obrigada a _Ray Shimizu_ e a _Ti Souma_, quero q saibam q a fic jah tah pronta, só q eu vou postar aos pouquinhus neh? Ao todo ela tem 08 capítulos, isso se eu não resolver postar um capítulo extra que eu realmente to pensando em fazer, mas não sei não...Beijos e continuem lendo e comentando!


	3. Meses Assim

At the Beginning

Capítulo 3 – Meses Assim

Já haviam se passado 5 meses desde aquele beijo, e, desde então, nada acontecera, a vida estava um pouco monótona para Relena, já que Heero saia praticamente todos os dias para resolver assuntos importantes, deixando ela sozinha em casa...Muito irritada e impaciente com aquilo, ela resolve sair sozinha por aí, primeiramente não houve problemas pois foi apenas a locais próximos da casa, mas, um dia resolveu passear, assim que Heero saiu, logo depois do café, ela esperou uma meia hora e saiu também, foi a diversas lojas, de roupas, de sapatos, lanchonetes, mas, ao anoitecer...

-Droga! Onde será que eu estou? Eu vim por aqui, ou talvez por lá! – Ia dizendo ela enquanto andava sem rumo pela cidade, já era cerca de 21:00 horas e ela já estava ficando com muita fome, ela caminha até que chega a uma rua muito escura, não havia ninguém passando nela e Relena sentiu um frio na barriga, ela andava cuidadosamente...

-Ei garota! O que você faz aqui! – Exclama um homem alto e com uma roupa suja que estava com mais alguns homens, parado logo atrás dela

-N-Nada! Eu só estava de passagem e...Tchau! – Dizendo isso Relena começou a correr desesperadamente, começa a chover, ela entra em um beco escuro, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas

-Não adianta se esconder! – Diz o homem aparecendo logo na frente dela, ela berra – Ninguém vai te escutar agora! – O homem diz com malícia no olhar, Relena se desespera e se põe a chorar, o homem a pega pelo pescoço, ele ia começar a arrancar a roupa dela, apesar da insistência e a força dela para não faze-lo, mas de repente uma coisa acontece...

-Tire as mãos dela, sua lesma! – Exclama um garoto aparecendo no beco, Relena não pode identificar quem era porque além da chuva, já não estava enxergando bem graças ao homem que lhe apertava o pescoço, ela dá uma última olhada e desmaia...

Relena acorda e olha em volta, devia ser cerca de 12:00 noite, ela se levanta, sai do quarto e desce as escadas, encontra um garoto bebendo chá que a olha e cumprimenta...

-Prazer! Meu nome é Duo e o seu! – Ele pergunta sorridente

-Ah...Meu nome é Relena e como vim parar aqui? – Ela pergunta um pouco temerosa

-Eu te tirei daqueles canalhas e te trouxa para cá! Aliás, o que uma moça como você fazia em um lugar daqueles numa hora daquelas? – Duo pergunta curioso

-Eu saí de casa e me perdi! – Ela responde um pouco envergonhada

-Se perdeu! Tudo bem acontece com todo mundo! Onde você mora? Eu posso te levar de volta! – Fala Duo rindo

-Ah, obrigada, mas tudo bem, acho que se tiver claro eu posso voltar... – Relena diz um pouco sem convicção

-Não, tudo bem, se você não quer que eu te leve, eu posso ligar pra lá pedindo pra alguém te buscar, porque, creio eu que uma donzela tão bonita quanto você não more sozinha não é mesmo! – Fala Duo brincando

-Ah, obrigada, eu prefiro assim, eu estou morando com um "amigo" meu momentaneamente, ele se chama Heero... – Relena é interrompida

-Espera aí! O nome dele é Heero! Heero Yuy! – Exclama Duo olhando para Relena

-H-Hai! – Responde Relena sem graça

-Então não precisa me dizer nem o endereço! Eu sei onde ele mora! Vem! – Dizendo isso, Duo puxa Relena até a fora de casa e sobe na moto, ela sobe atrás

-Como você conhecia o Heero! – Pergunta Relena quando eles já estavam no meio do caminho

-Eu já fui parceiro dele nas missões! – Responde Duo enquanto dirigia

-Ah tah...Outra questão, quem me trocou de roupa não foi você foi! – Relena pergunta

-Não! Minha namorada Cléo passou lá mais cedo e te trocou! Não sou tão tarado assim! – Exclama Duo parando a moto na frente da "casa de Relena"

-Obrigada Duo! – Diz Relena descendo da moto e tirando o capacete

-Não foi nada! E aproveitando que eu estou aqui mesmo, vou fazer uma visitinha pro Heero! – Fala Duo rindo novamente

-Então vamos! – Relena exclama e sobe os pequenos degraus até a porta da casa, os dois entram e encontram uma casa silenciosa e escura – Heero? Cadê você! – Berra Relena, mas não há resposta, então, os dois vão a cozinha e resolvem tomar um chá, por volta de meia hora depois, ouvem um barulho na porta – Heero! – Exclama Relena e se levanta para vê-lo, Duo apenas a segue, Heero entra em casa e ouve Relena chamar seu nome, olha para frente e a vê parada sorrindo pra ele

-Graças a Deus! Eu fiquei tão preocupado! – Dizendo isso Heero dá um abraço em Relena deixando ela imobilizada e muito surpresa com a ação dele

-UHUM! – Exclama Duo chamando a atenção de Heero que imediatamente solta Relena

-O que você faz aqui Maxwell? – Exclama Heero olhando feio para Duo

-Ei, você devia me agradecer, eu salvei a garota, se não fosse por mim agora ela estaria mortinha, mortinha! – Fala Duo irônico, Heero apenas olha para Relena que confirma com a cabeça

-Tudo bem então, o que você quer! – Heero pergunta frio

-Calma aí! Quero apenas conversar com um velho amigo, não posso! – Fala Duo

-Tudo bem então, vamos para a cozinha! – Fala Heero andando em direção a esta

-Pessoal, eu estou muito cansada, acho que vou tomar meu banho e dormir! – Fala Relena para Duo e Heero

-Tudo bem para mim! – Fala Heero indiferente, Relena engole em seco e sobe as escadas para o banho, Heero se senta e olha para Duo – Sobre o que você quer falar?

-Assim que eu vi a garota a reconheci! Desde que eu vi o noticiário na TV pensei que fosse coisa sua! – Fala Duo rindo

-E daí! – Diz Heero resmungando

-Você está apaixonado por ela! – Duo pergunta maroto e com um olhar malicioso

-Er...Você não tem nada a ver com isso! – Diz Heero corando

-Já sabia! E você disse que eu era um tolo quando isso aconteceu comigo! – Fala Duo rindo de Heero

-Ache o que quiser! – Diz Heero recuperando a compostura

-Tá legal, ta legal, agora vou indo porque está tarde e se eu chego tarde em casa a Cléo me mata! – Comenta Duo se levantando para sair

-Ainda está com a garota! – Pergunta Heero

-Claro! Nunca nos separamos e eu não pretendo que isso aconteça! – Diz Duo caminhando em direção a porta e logo em seguida saindo – Não deixe ela ir embora por entre seu dedos!

– Exclama Duo já fora da casa, Heero o olha, fecha a porta e sobe para tomar banho e dormir após um longo e cansativo dia...

-----------------------------------------

Obrigadinha a _**Natalia, Ti Souma **(q bom q vc começou a gostar da Relena por minha causa+ uma conquista)** ,Lori Nakamura, Ray Shiimizu, Celle-chan e Daji-chan**(vo ler sua fic sim, é pq eu fui viajar e num deu pra ler, mas vo fazer issu agora ok? Beijos!)_

Muito obrigada também as pessoas que leram e não comentaram, beijos e continuem lendo e por favor comentando ok!


	4. Sentimentos Inesperados

_Antes de começar eu preciso falar umas coisinhas, bem, esse capítulo vai ser publicado em homenagem a minha amiga Juliana, ela nunca comenta, disse que ia, então eu coloquei esse capítulo em homenagem a ela, espero que ela leia e comente...beijos e obrigada a quem lê a fic _

- - - - - - - - - -

At the Beginning

Capítulo 4 – Sentimentos Inesperados

Relena acorda e vê Heero ao seu lado, era muito raro ela acordar e ele ainda estar dormindo, ela observa seu rosto sereno enquanto dormia em um sono profundo, Relena não resiste e tira a mecha que encobria seu rosto, ela sorri ao ver ele resmungando algo inteligível, ela se aproxima e o beija na bochecha, ela se levanta com cuidado para não acorda-lo de seu sono...Ela vai a cozinha e prepara algo para o café, enquanto comia houve um barulho estranho vindo da escada, parecia algo caindo, de repente, como de súbito, Heero aparece na cozinha e olha Relena sentada em uma das cadeiras, sua expressão de desespero desaparece e ele sorri para Relena...

-Que bom que você não é ingênua o suficiente para sair duas vezes e se perder nas duas – Ele diz irônico

Relena amarra a cara – Só saí porque não agüentava mais ficar nessa "prisão"! – Relena resmunga

-Tá legal, se você gosta tanto de sair nós podemos sair... – Heero diz desanimado

-Jura! Que legal! Posso escolher o lugar!Por favor! Deixa eu escolher o lugar! – Relena diz empolgada e com os olhinhos brilhando de emoção

-Você pode escolher o lugar! – Fala Heero mais desanimado ainda

-Jura! Então eu quero ir a um parque de diversões, faz tempo que eu não vou a um! – Relena exclama

-Tá bom, vai se arrumar enquanto eu tomo café! – Mal Heero tinha dito isso, ouve Relena subindo correndo as escadas, ele sorri com a empolgação da garota

Não tinha feito cinco minutos desde que Heero havia acabado o café, ele ouve Relena descendo as escadas correndo, isso faz com que ele dê um pequeno sorriso que faz com que Relena, que tinha acabado de descer, responda com um outro sorriso radiante, ela estava linda, usava um vestido branco que ia até um pouco depois do joelho e era preso atrás por uma fita, o cabelo estava solto e voava um pouco enquanto ela descia as escadas apressadamente, Heero cora muito e mesmo assim, estende um pouco o sorriso para a garota que, ao parar ao lado dele pega seu braço...

-Vamos? – Pergunta Relena animada

-S-Sim! – Diz Heero ainda confuso com o acontecimento anterior, era muito estranho sentir aquilo, ele nunca havia sentido aquilo na vida, era um sentimento que vinha de dentro e fazia o coração doer...

-Heero! – Diz Relena com a cara na frente da dele, que havia parado, pensando, sem perceber, ele cora com uma ferocidade incrível e retira o rosto de perto da garota que estranha...

-Tudo bem Heero? Se você não estiver bem, nós podemos ir ao parque outro dia... – Fala Relena preocupada se aproximando de Heero e segurando a mão dele, em seguida, ao ver a "cor" de Heero, se preocupa – Você está com febre Heero? – Relena coloca sua mão na testa dele, mas é interrompida...

-Estou muito bem! – Diz Heero tirando a mão de Relena de sua testa – Vamos! – Exclama Heero descendo a pequena escada para a rua e se sentando em sua moto...

Relena senta-se atrás dele, fazia tempo que não saía com Heero...

Chegando no parque, Relena corre na frente para ver as coisas que tinham lá e é seguida por um Heero muito desanimado logo atrás dela...Assim passam o dia inteiro no parque até anoitecer, eram por volta de umas 9 horas da noite e só faltava um brinquedo para eles irem...

-Heero, vamos a roda-gigante? – Relena pergunta animadamente

-Você é quem sabe...Por mim... – Ele responde desanimado

-Isso é um sim! – Relena pega no braço de Heero e o leva para a roda-gigante...Quando a roda começa a subir, Relena se levanta para ver a vista de lá de cima, mas como a roda-gigante era um pouco "fajuta", Relena cai para o lado em cima de Heero e vira para encara-lo, ambos coram...

-Você está bem! – Pergunta Heero preocupado

-Sim, eu estou... – Responde Relena ainda corada, Relena aproxima seu rosto um pouco mais e logo, eles estão trocando um beijo de profunda intensidade, Heero segura a cintura de Relena e esta seu pescoço, ele começa a passar sua mão pelas costas de Relena, que sente um arrepio com aquilo e treme um pouco, a roda para lá em baixo e os dois resolvem ficar para mais uma volta, Relena senta-se no colo de Heero e este fica mexendo no seu cabelo, Heero murmura alguma cosa e Relena, curiosa, pergunta o que é...

-Estou preocupado... – Ele murmura baixinho em seu ouvido

-Com o que! – ela pergunta no mesmo tom de voz

-Conosco... – Ele fala e mordisca de leve a orelha de Relena, o que faz com que ela estremeça...

-Por que! – Relena pergunta ainda sentindo as carícias que Heero lhe proporcionava...

-Porque, assim que você se for, não sei mas o que vou fazer da minha vida sem você, antes a minha vida era vazia e agora ela se resume em você e...Relena tampa a boca de Heero com o indicador e diz...

-Não se preocupe com isso agora, vamos apenas aproveitar... – Dizendo isso, Relena beija novamente os lábios de Heero, eles fecham os olhos e aproveitam o momento...Heero introduz sua língua dentro da boca de Relena, Relena acaricia a língua de Heero com a sua, eles estavam aproveitando o momento quando são interrompidos por um som conhecido, não esperado e nem muito agradável...

-Olha os pombinhos que bonitinho... – Heero e Relena abrem os olhos e olham em volta, a roda-gigante tinha parado e havia uma pequena multidão assistindo a cena...ambos coram e olham para Duo que também estava lá acompanhado de uma garota muito bonita de longos cabelos ruivos, olhos grandes e verdes, segurando a mão dele, os dois saem da roda-gigante e vão ao encontro de Duo e da garota...

-O que você está fazendo aqui! – Heero pergunta a Duo friamente, mas ele leva uma cotovelada de Relena...

-Oi! Que coincidência, você por aqui! – Relena exclama

-Oi para os dois! – Duo exclama com o seu sorriso de sempre – Esta é a minha namorada Cléo! – Duo fala sorridente

-Prazer Cléo! – Relena diz alegre e cumprimenta a moça – Gente, não sei se mais alguém aqui está com fome mas eu estou morrendo, será que vocês não querem ir a um restaurante aqui perto! – Relena pergunta

-Claro! Eu to morrendo de fome! – Diz Duo

-Então vamos? – Fala Cléo alegremente, todos olham para Heero que consiste com a cabeça, Cléo e Relena vão caminhando na frente seguidas de Heero e Duo...

-E agora? O que você acha da minha história! Ao que parece eu não sou mais tão tolo assim por ter escolhido a garota em vez da riqueza não é? – Diz Duo para Heero

-Hmm... – Heero se mantêm calado mas sabe que o amigo está com a razão, estava começando a sentir algo por aquela garota que nunca havia sentido por ninguém...

- - - - - - - -

_Muito obrigada a **Julia, Ray Shimizu, celle-chan e a Bruna Fabiana**! Arigatou ! Continuem lendu e comentandu pleaseee!_


	5. Te Amo!

At the Beginning

Capítulo 5 – Eu te Amo!

Relena acorda, olha ao redor e lembra-se do dia anterior, senta-se na cama, estava realmente cansada, afinal, ontem andara o dia inteiro e por cima de tudo, Cléo convenceu o grupo a ir assistir um filme, sendo que já era praticamente madrugada...Ela estava até um pouco tonta, ela ouve o barulho do chuveiro, devia ser Heero...Sem ânimo para levantar Relena deita-se de novo e fica observando o teto, quando ouve a porta do banheiro abrindo, de impulso se senta na cama para olhar e dá de cara com Heero, somente de toalha.

- Gomen ne Heero! – Exclama Relena fechando os olhos e colocando a mão sobre os mesmos, vermelha como um pimentão, Heero apenas riu alto com o ato da garota, esta, indignada, se levantou e saiu do quarto sem olhar para ele...

Relena desce a escada e ouve um barulho estranho vindo da cozinha, cuidadosamente se aproxima, grita, a última coisa que se lembra é de uma grande dor na cabeça...Heero desce apressadamente para ver o que havia acontecido para Relena e se depara com seu maior medo...

-O chefe mandou tirá-la de você, disse uqe você estava se "envolvendo" , mas quem diria, o soldado perfeito se envolvendo com alguém, está aí uma coisa que não se vê todos os dias! – Exclama o moreno segurando Relena pela cintura e já pronto para sair pela porta da cozinha... – Não vai tentar me deter!

-Eu já sei que não adiantará! – Exclama Heero, encarando o homem nos olhos...

-Ora, vamos lá! De todos na agência, a grande parte como eu, já fomos seus parceiros, sabemos como você haje, esse não é você de verdade, o Heerode verdade que eu conheço viria aqui e me daria um soco! – Diz Wufey em som de deboche, tentando irritar Heero

-Por acaso você acha que eu seria tão burro? Se eu te atacasse e pegasse Relena de volta, eu seria pego em uma espécie de teste, não é verdade? Então eu apenas vou esperar o momento certo para dar um soco em seu rosto nojento! – Exclama Heero alterado

-Oh, vejo que tinham razão, mas que coisa mais linda, o assassino e a princesa, não é romântico! Agora com licença se não eu vou me atrasar para os meus afazeres! – Dizendo isso, Wufey sai pela porta da cozinha e vai embora, deixando um Heero receoso para trás...

Relena acorda, sua visão está embaçada, mas, logo ouve uma voz que lhe parecia familiar...

-Olhem ela está acordando

-Será que ela está bem! – Relena se senta na cama e olha para os lados, ela reconhece, estava na sua casa, com seus pais e seu irmão mais velho, Relena começa a chorar e, entre prantos, abraça os pais e o irmão...Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que se sente incrivelmente feliz se sentia triste...

Já em uma das grandes festas de sua família algumas semanas depois, Relena estava sentada em um dos bancos pensando...

"-Por que será que eu sinto tanto a falta dele!Só de pensar nele, já me dá uma falta de ar e um aperto no coração...Dói lá no fundo..." - Relena estava tão centrada em seus pensamentos que nem viu a festa passando, uma vez que seu amigo Quatree não havia vindo, nem com quem conversar ela tinha...

Relena estava agora, em seu quarto, já vestia seu pijama e estava sentada na frente do espelho penteando seus cabelos, termina de faze-lo e vai se deitar, mas ela mal havia deitado que percebe que deixara a janela aberta, ela se levanta para ir até a sacada, mas quando se aproxima, vê alguém muito conhecido parado na porta da mansão olhando para cima...

"-Heero!" – Pensa Relena e imediatamente desce as escadas para vê-lo, mas, quando ia sair, seu irmão que vinha da cozinha a interrompe...

-Relena? O que faz aqui a essa hora? Vai sair? – Miliardo olha para ela desconfiado e arqueia uma das sobrancelhas...

-Ma-Mano...Er...eu ia...quer dizer, eu vou... – Relena não conseguia falar e ficava olhando para o chão, Miliardo se aproxima e a abraça...

-Você o ama! – Relena olha para seu irmão espantada, como ele sabia, ela ia responder mas ele a interrompe...

-O que você está fazendo aqui! Corra até lá, até ele, se ele for você não vai mais vê-lo... – Exclama Miliardo olhando ternamente para Relena

-É, você tem razão! – E dizendo isso, Relena sai correndo da mansão para ver Heero, quando ela chega no portão ele não estava mais lá, ela, desesperada, pula o portão, nem ela sabia como, uma vez que estava de camisola, mas, tudo bem, ela corre em frente, sem saber para onde ir...

-Heero! – Estava frio e ela estava com uma camisola curta que ia até o meio da cocha e era de alcinha, ela estava começando a congelar... – Heero! Cadê você! – Ela gritava já começando a chorar, quando se vira, o vê se aproximando e, sem pensar duas vezes, corre e pula em seus braços, abraçando-o enquanto chorava...

-Calma, está tudo bem agora! – Dizendo isso Heero põe seu sobretudo sobre ela – E a propósito, por que você veio descalsa! – Pergunta Heero só para irritar Relena e esta por sua vez, apenas olha para os pés...

-Opa, eu esqueci na pressa... – Relena diz ainda abraçada em Heero e olhando os pés...

-Hunf, só podia ser você mesmo! – Dizendo isso Heero pega Relena no colo para carrega-la...

-O que você quer fazer? – Pergunta Heero – Quer ir para casa?

-Não, eu quero ficar com você! – Relena exclama segurando a blusa de Heero, ele se surpreende e cora um pouco, mas logo volta ao normal e senta-se na moto, ela faz o mesmo e os dois vão para casa de Heero...

Assim que entram, Relena observa a casa...Tinha algumas lembranças de lá, umas boas e outras ruins, mas, todas com Heero, isso fazia com que todas elas, mesmo ruins, se tornassem boas, Relena sorriu com o pensamento bobo...

-Quer alguma coisa para beber? – Pergunta Heero para Relena que ainda estava parada perto da porta...

-Não obrigada, aqui está mais quente né! – Dizendo isso, Relena tira o sobretudo, Heero cora, não havia percebido o quão curto que era a camisola de Relena, esta, percebe o jeito com que ele a observa e cora também, abaixa o rosto, reina o silêncio na sala, mas, mesmo assim, Relena se aproxima timidamente e beija Heero nos lábios, este, surpreso, corresponde, os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente, ele passava as mãos nas costas dela e ela acariciava seu pescoço, Heero empurra Relena para parede, esta, sem se importar, vai tirando a camisa de seu amor, ele segura as mãos dela e exclama...

-Eu te amo! – Bem baixinho na orelha dela fazendo com que ela tenha arrepios...

-Eu também te amo! – Exclama Relena com a voz suave...

Relena acorda de manhã e novamente estranha o local, aí se lembra, ontem havia ido a casa de Heero, ela cora ao se lembrar da noite anterior, pensando nisso, Relena olha para baixo e se vê coberta apenas por um lençol, ela se levanta rapidamente a procura de suas roupas, Heero sai do banheiro e não pode evitar um riso ao ver Relena com o lençol em torno do corpo...

-Para que isso? Só tem nós dois aqui e eu tenho certeza que eu já vi mais que isso! – Exclama Heero rindo

-Eu tenho vergonha ta! – Exclama Relena emburrada

-Há, há, há, há, há, há! – Heero para ao ver o olhar que Relena lhe lançava – Se você está procurando as suas roupas eu as deixei no banheiro porque pensei que você fosse querer tomar um banho! – Fala Heero com tranqüilidade

-Ah sim, obrigada! – Dizendo isso, Relena se levanta e ia se dirigir ao banheiro mas é detida por Heero que segura seu braço, ele a beija com paixão...

-Eu te amo! – Fala ele antes de sair do quarto, Relena sorri...

-O que vai querer de café? – Ele pergunta

-Qualquer coisa! – Exclama Relena dando de ombros...

-Tá bom! – Dizendo isso Heero desce as escadas para preparar um café enquanto Relena vai para o banheiro tomar um banho...

- - - - - - -

Uha! To completamente sem tempo, prometo q atualizo mais rápido da próxima vez, muito obrigada, mas muito mesmo, a todos que comentaram e prometo que no próximo capítulo agradeço as pessoas devidamente, beijos!


	6. Grandes Surpresas Estão Por Vir

Gente, primeiro eu queria muito agradecer a T!T, desculpa não ter agradecido antes, mas eu tava completamente sem tempo, agora já estou com uma folguinha, muito obrigada por indicar meus erros, eu realmente agradeço, eu estou terminando de escrever uma outra fic de Heero/ Relena que vai se chamar Fallen Angel, espero que você goste dela, dedico esse capítulo a você, beijos...

----------------------------------------------

At the Beginning

Capítulo 6 – Grandes Surpresas Estão Por Vir

_What A Mess _

**_(SR-71)_**

_I confess its all true  
I'm a mess  
What a fool_  
Now what do I do?

Miliardo estava passeando pelo jardim com sua namorada Noin quando vê sua mãe correndo preocupada até ele...

-O que foi mãe! – Pergunta Miliardo já se adiantando

-Relena!Ela sumiu!Não está em lugar nenhum, nem no quarto, sala ou cozinha! Simplesmente desapareceu! Estamos pensando em chamar a polícia! – Exclama a mãe nervosa e quase chorando...

-Não, calma mãe, está tudo bem!Er... – Miliardo escolhia as palavras minuciosamente...

-Como assim está tudo bem! Não está nada bem! – Exclamou a mãe irritada

-É que eu...Eu levei a Relena até a casa da Kelly e esqueci de te avisar mãe, desculpe! – Diz Miliardo inventando uma desculpa qualquer

-Como assim! Faz as coisas e não me avisa! Eu fiquei preocupada a toa! Eu vou avisar o seu pai! – E dizendo isso sua mãe entra na casa

_I need your help to get up from my knees  
Cuz I can't seem to see the forest for the trees  
As I wait in my silent misery  
All I am asking is please  
Forgive me_

-O que aconteceu com a Relena! De verdade hein sr.Miliardo? – Fala Noin olhando nos olhos de Miliardo

-Já vi que eu não posso mentir para você né! É uma longa história, senta aqui" – Dizendo isso Miliardo se senta na sombra de uma árvore e Noin faz a mesma coisa logo em seguida...

Já depois, de banho e café tomados, Relena ia voltar para sua casa de carona com Heero

-Vamos Heero! – Exclama Relena, já esperando na escada da casa, na parte da frente...

-Tô indo! – Diz Heero chegando, ele vem, dá um beijo no rosto dela e desce as escadas, sobe na moto e põe o capacete, Relena o segue, eles rumam em direção a casa de Relena...Chegando lá, eles se despedem com um beijo quente e apaixonado

_Now she knows me  
Now she knows me  
But she wants me to be  
Someone I can't be  
Still she wants me  
And she needs me  
She wants me  
Cuz she loves me..._

-Eu venho te ver a noite! – Diz Heero assim que se separaram um pouco, eles já tinham descido da moto e ele a encostava na parede do portão da casa dela, com uma das mãos segurava-lhe a nuca e com a outra acariciava o rosto dela, enquanto ela, mexia em seus cabelos com uma mão e estava com a outra encostada no peito de Heero...

-Está bem...Eu vou estar te esperando! – Exclama Relena beijando novamente Heero com urgência e paixão...Assim que se separam Heero parte deixando uma Relena praticamente nos céus olhando para ele enquanto se distanciava...Relena, tranqüilamente pula o portão, como da outra vez e vai andando pelo jardim, quando se aproxima da porta, Miliardo a segura pelo braço...

-AIIII! Que foi mano! – Relena reclama acariciando o braço onde ele havia segurado com força...

-Como o que foi! Você desapareceu por uma noite está lembrada! Eu salvei seu pescoço! Agora vem por aqui que eu vou te levar para o quarto sem ser vista e pela porta dos fundos... – Fala Miliardo meio irritado puxando Relena pelo braço...

_I need your help to get up from my knees  
Cuz I can't seem to see the forest for the trees  
As I wait in my silent misery  
All I am asking is please  
Forgive me_

_Sattered_

Chegando ao quarto, Relena se larga na cama e suspira...

-Imagino que a noite deve ter sido boa mas não esquece a festa do pai a noite viu! – Dizendo isso Miliardo já ia sair para voltar ao jardim com Noin quando...

-Ai! Mas hoje o Heero vem aqui! – Relena fala batendo na cabeça e lembrando-se

-Então trate de faze-lo invisível, porque você sabe que se o pai pegar ele com você a coisa vai ficar feia! Tchau maninha! – Dizendo isso, Miliardo dá um beijo na testa de Relena e sai deixando ela muito pensativa no quarto...

Já eram umas oito horas enquanto Relena se arrumava no seu quarto, ela prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, ela usava um vestido vinho com detalhes pretos e uma maquiagem igualmente escura, o vestido era todo soltinho e na cintura que era mais definida tinha uma fita para você amarrar atrás, o vestido vinha até um pouco antes do pé e era levemente rodado, o contorno do generoso decote era em preto assim como o contorno da manga curta. Por cima ela usava um chalé preto e meio transparente...

Now you see inside  
Cuz I no longer hide  
I fall between the cracks you left behind

Shattered

Now you're out of time  
You've come this far to be denied

Relena desce as escadas em direção ao salão de visitas, avista Quatree e vai cumprimenta-lo...

-Oi Quatree! Quanto tempo, que saudades! – Exclama ela abraçando o amigo

-Oi Relena! – Fala Quatree sorrindo para a amiga

-Cadê a Dorothy e a Dinah? – Ela pergunta observando que as duas não se encontravam por ali...

-Foram ao toalete... – Responde Qatree pensativo – Por que as mulheres sempre precisam de companhia quando vão ao banheiro?

-Não sei deve ser costume...Olha a Kelly ali, vou chamar ela para se sentar com a gente! Kelly! Vem aqui! – Chamava Relena olhando na direção da amiga chinesa de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis

-Oi gente! – Diz Kelly cumprimentando Quatree e Relena

-Oi Kelly! – Respondem os dois em conjunto

-E aí Relena! Novidades? – Pergunta Kelly puxando assunto e Relena, sem pensar duas vezes, contou para seus amigos a história ocorrida, desde o rapto até ela se apaixonar, deixando os dois de boca aberta olhando para ela...

What a shame I'm to blame  
What a shame knowing that I'm to blame

I need your help to get up from my knees  
Cuz I can't seem to see the forest for the trees  
As I wait in my silent misery  
All I am asking is please  
Forgive me

-Quer dizer que você está apaixonada por um assassino que vem aqui hoje! – Pergunta Kelly olhando para ela incrédula...

-É mais ou menos isso.. – Responde Relena tímida – Por falar nisso eu devo ir no jardim ver se ele já não chegou... – Dizendo isso ela se retira da mesa e vai de encontro ao jardim, no caminho encontra Dorothy e Dinah, conversa um pouco com elas e depois volta para o seu rumo...

Chegando lá ela senta em um dos bancos do jardim e se põe a esperar, após uns quinze minutos ele sente alguém se aproximar, ela se levanta e vira se deparando com um par de olhos azuis que ela tanto gostava...

-Heero! – Exclama Relena pulando em seus braços

-Relena... – Fala ele acariciando seu cabelo

-Eu pensei que você não viesse mais! – Exclama ela olhando-o nos olhos, ele sorri

-Você acha que eu ia fazer isso com a minha Relena! – Fala Heero irônico aplicando-lhe um beijo nos lábios, ela sente um arrepio percorrendo a espinha, ele segura a sua nuca e acaricia seu cabelo e ela acaricia suas costas e tem sua outra mão apoiada no ombro dele...Eles estavam tão distraídos que não ouvem alguém se aproximar...

_I need your help to get up from my knees  
Cuz I can't seem to see the forest for the trees  
As I wait in my silent misery  
Cuz all I'm asking is please..._

-Relena, você não voltava então resolvi te buscar e... – O pai de Relena parou se deparando com aquela cena – Quem é este Relena!

-Pai! Ele é er... – Relena não sabia o que dizer tamanha era a vergonha e o medo do seu pai...

-----------------------------------------------

Bem gente, me desculpe a memória e também, eu sei que é proibido letras de músicas, mas sem letra, não tinha capítulo então eu postei assim mesmo ok? Agora, agradecendo uma última vez aqui nos fanfics mesmo ok?

Obrigada a Line Higurashi, Inuzuka Girl, Mitsune Higurashi, Mitsuki Tabemashi, Celle-chan e yuki-cp2...


	7. Uma noite de Desespero

At The Beginning

-

-

-

Capítulo07 – Uma noite de Desespero

-Pai, o que o senhor está fazendo aqui! – Exclama Relena exaltada quando seu pai agarra seu braço para leva-la para dentro de casa...

-Ora, vamos sua... – Dizia o pai...

-Diga mais uma palavra e você morre! – Exclama Heero apontando a arma para a cabeça do pai de Relena, este ficou parado, apenas encarando-o...

-Heero não! Apenas vá, por favor! Eu lhe imploro! Eu resolvo as coisas por aqui! – Relena diz chorando muito nervosa com aquela situação, Heero apenas guarda a sua arma e parte sem olhar para trás, deixando uma Relena chorando desesperada para trás...

-Agora venha! – Diz o pai puxando-a para dentro da casa, não se esquecendo de entrar pelos fundos para não "dar o que falar" na festa...

-Então é isso que eu sou! Sou tão menos importante que a sua reputação assim! – Exclama Relena, ao mesmo tempo indignada e magoada, o pai não responde e apenas a arrasta para o quarto, jogando-a e a trancando pelo lado de fora, Relena grita e bate na porta, mas nada acontece, Relena cai sobre seus joelhos e chora descompassada...

-Isso não é justo! Por que comigo! – Gritava Relena dentro do quarto, virou de posição e ficou sentada no chão apertando seu vestido com todas as suas forças...

-Heero! Eu amo você... – E com os pensamentos longe dali, Relena acaba adormecendo...

Acorda com batidas na porta, abre os olhos e, quando levanta para abrir a porta, repara que seu corpo inteiro doía graças ao mal-jeito que ela havia dormido, quando abre a porta, se depara com uma sorridente Hilde com uma bandeja de café na mão...

-Bom dia Relena...nossa, você ainda está com o vestido de ontem, o que ouve? – Pergunta Hilde intrigada e preocupada olhando para a amiga

-O sr.Peacecraft não falou pra ninguém, ou por acaso ele não conta as histórias podres dele! – Diz Relena olhando cínica pra cara da amiga

-Me diga o que aconteceu Relena! O que ele te fez? – Pergunta Hilde preocupada

-É melhor você não ficar sabendo, agora eu só quero comer um bom café, tomar um bom banho e sair para refrescar as idéias! – Exclama Relena se espreguiçando sonolenta

-Desculpe Relena, seu pai colocou seguranças atrás de você e por toda a casa, você não vai poder sair... – Fala Hilde abaixando a cabeça e esperando pela reação da amiga, que foi como o esperado

-Como! Eu ouvi direito! Ele colocou seguranças atrás de mim! – Exclama Relena se exaltando – Ele vai ver só! – Dizendo isso, Relena sai do quarto bufando e quebrando tudo o que via pela frente, Hilde nem tenta impedi-la porque sabia que seria em vão

-PAI! – Relena o encontra em seu escritório falando ao telefone – Como você ousa fazer aquilo comigo! – Ela fala exasperada

-Clama minha filha, adeus senhor, nos falamos mais tarde – Diz desligando o telefone – O que foi querida? – Pergunta o pai olhando pra ela como se nada tivesse acontecido

-O que foi? Como você pôde colocar seguranças atrás de mim assim! Você acha que eu sou a sua escrava para seguir tudo o que você planeja para mim! – Relena diz já com lágrimas nos olhos

-Você verá que tudo o que eu faço é para o seu bem – Diz o homem tranqüilo e começa a olhar uns arquivos que estavam sobre a mesa

-EU TE ODEIO! – Grita Relena e sai correndo do escritório, correndo de volta para seu quarto, o pai fica apenas olhando-a se afastar, pasmo com o que ela havia dito

-Querido, Relena não é mais uma criança, talvez você devesse...

-Não! – Responde o marido para a mulher que agora entrava na sala e havia visto o final da cena acontecida a pouco

Algumas semanas depois no jantar:

-Miliardo, quero que vá ver porque a sua irmã não desceu para o jantar dessa vez, está bem? – Diz o pai olhando severamente para o filho e depois olhando para a cadeira vazia onde sua filha costumava se sentar

-Claro pai, mas...nada, esqueça, vou ver o que houve esta bem? – Dizendo isso, Miliardo se levanta e vai em direção a escada – Você a está perdendo – Diz antes de subi-la, o pai apenas o olha subir, balança a cabeça negativamente pensando no que deveria fazer

-Querido, você sabe que ele está certo, talvez você devesse tentar ouvir o lado de Relena, afinal, como eu disse um tempo atrás, ela não é mais uma criança e sabe se cuidar sozinha, se ela quiser ficar com aquele rapaz, ela ficará, você conhece a persistência de Relena... – Diz a mãe olhando para o marido com um pouco de esperança

-Talvez você esteja certa, eu devo estar sendo muito duro com ela, ela não vem jantar já faz umas três semanas e quando me encontra, vira o rosto e finge que não me viu...Talvez eu devesse pensar um pouco mais sobre tudo isso... – Diz ele apoiando sua cabeça entre as mãos, sua mulher apenas o olha compreensiva

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miliardo sobe as escadas e passa pelos seguranças, quando chega a porta do quarto de Relena, encontra Hilde lá, parada, apreensiva

-O que houve Hilde? Posso ver Relena? – Pergunta Miliardo um pouco preocupado, pensando se a irmã não havia fugido de novo

-Relena pediu para que eu esperasse aqui – Responde Hilde apreensiva

-Por que Hilde, o que houve? – Diz Miliardo arqueando a sobrancelha

-Eu vou fazer um chá! – Dizendo isso, Hilde se afasta rapidamente, como que fugindo de Miliardo, tentando esconder algo, Miliardo não pensa duas vezes e abre a porta do quarto de Relena, para encontra-la sentada no chão, encostada a cama, charando descontrolada...

-O que houve Relena! – Diz Miliardo olhando o estado da irmã, fechando a porta e se aproximando dela, ela o olha com os olhos vermelhos e inxados...

-Eu...eu...eu estou grávida! Eu to grávida, foi só uma vez, eu achei que...Minha menstruação não vinha a algum tempo, então pedi para Hilde comprar o teste para mim, ela o fez e deu positivo, eu estou grávida Miliardo! – Relena diz chorando descontrolada e tremando muito, Miliardo se espanta, mas ao ver o estado da irmã, ele apenas se aproxima e acaricia seus cabelos

-Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem, a gente vai dar um jeito, não fique assim está bem – Ele se aproxima e abraça a irmã mais nova com toda a proteção e carinho que ela precisava no momento

-Obrigada maninho! – Dizendo isso ela o abraça e tenta se acalmar o máximo possível, dormindo em seus braços, porque estava muito cansada, não dormia de preocupação pensando naquilo havia dias

-Boa noite minha princesa! – Dizendo isso Miliardo se levanta e coloca Relena cuidadosamente na cama, sai do quarto e apaga a luz deixando-a dormir tranqüilamente, mas assim que fechou a porta voltou a se preocupar

"-Isso não vai ser fácil, a Relena vai ter de enfrentar uma barra terrível...Espero que esse cara realmente a mereça, senão ele vai ver só uma coisa..." – Pensou antes de deixar o corredor para se retirar para seu quarto...

-----------------------------

Não demorei dessa vez né? Obrigada Daji-Chan!


	8. Felizes para Sempre

Bem gente, espero que cause bastante impacto porque é o último capítulo, isso mesmo...O último! Huahuahua! Por favor, me digam o que acharam ok? Senão, vou ficar muito decepcionada e nunca mais vou escrever nenhuma fic de novo de trauma...

Agora, eu pessoalmente, gostei muito de escrever essa fic e fiquei muito decepcionada quando ela acabou, se me pedirem bastante, talvez eu até faça o capítulo extra, mas acho que não, pois já estou desenvolvendo outros projetos de fanfic...

Agradecendo os reviews: Sim, aqui mesmo pois não estou conseguindo acessar o weblogger

Muito obrigada a _Celle-chan, Bruna Fabiana, Adriana, Mayumi Evans Potter, Inuzuka Girl e Reky..._

Também a todas as outras pessoas que leram e não comentaram!

Feliz Natal atrasado e um Ótimo Ano Novo!

Vamos a fic:

At The Beginning

Capítulo08 – Felizes para Sempre

Relena acorda de manhã e se senta na cama, pensa em Heero, ai, se ele soubesse o que ela estava passando, ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele viria correndo para salva-la, mas, tirando isso da cabeça, foi tomar um banho, depois desse, já vestida, ia sair do quarto, mas, ao abrir a porta, encontra seu pai parado lá...

-Deseja alguma coisa? – Pergunta Relena ríspida – Quer aprisionar mais alguém ou talvez decepcionar mais uma filha?

-Eu quero apenas conversar... – Diz o homem vendo sua filha o observar com um olhar cruel...

Relena dá espaço para seu pai entrar no quarto, este se senta na cama e a vê a filha parada na porta sem se mover, olhando-o fixamente

-Bem, não sei nem por onde começar, sei que a decepcionei e que deveria ter pensado no que você dizia mais abertamente, afinal, você já não é mais uma criança, eu admito que eu errei, e estou disposto a consertar meu erro, se você quiser se casar, pode se casar, você terá meu apoio e compreensão...

Relena, ainda parada na porta arqueia uma sobrancelha, mas logo depois disso corre em direção ao pai e o abraça com carinho – Muito obrigada pai, isso é tudo que eu sempre esperei de você, mas precisamos ter uma conversa mais séria – Diz Relena fechando os olhos, o pai a olha apreensivo...

-Eu...no tempo que eu fiquei naquela casa...eu... – Relena tentava procurar as palavras pois sabia que não seria fácil...

-Pode falar minha filha, estou aqui para isso... – Relena olha para o pai bem no fundo dos olhos e pensa que seria melhor dizer isso quando ela tivesse Heero ao seu lado...

-Não é nada pai, agora preciso sair, com licença... – Dizendo isso Relena se levanta e sai do quarto, indo em direção a sala, onde encontra Miliardo, que vendo que ela corria apressada em direção a porta, resolve se arriscar...

-Onde vai maninha? – Pergunta ele, olhando ela inteira agasalhada devido ao frio intenso que fazia lá fora

-Na casa do Heero, papai disse que eu posso namora-lo, e, eu achei melhor só contar certos detalhes da história quando eu já estiver namorando... – Relena fala pensativa...

-Você tem razão...Eu te levo – Diz Miliardo pegando as chaves do carro

-Como! – Diz Relena, parando a centímetros da porta e arqueando as sobrancelhas não acreditando no que ouvira...

-Eu disse que eu te levo, afinal, não posso deixar uma futura mãe andando por aí nesse frio não é? – Diz Miliardo olhando carinhosamente para a irmã, que ainda estava incrédula – E, afinal de contas, você é a minha irmã, não posso te abandonar nesse frio...Agora vamos! – Ele puxa Relena pelo braço e ela apenas o segue até o carro, ela diz o endereço e os dois vão, o carro fica com um silêncio incômodo, até que Miliardo resolve quebrá-lo...

-Ele tinha que morar do outro lado da cidade! – Miliardo diz dirigindo por ruas e mais ruas...

-Assim vocês não me achavam, afinal se ele morasse na casa ao lado não seria um rapto e sim uma visita ao vizinho... – Relena diz impacientemente irônica

O resto do caminho foi fito em silêncio, Relena estava muito ansiosa para falar alguma coisa e Miliardo não sabia o que dizer, chegando a casa de Heero, Relena praticamente salta do carro e toca a campainha...

-Sim? – Quem abre a porta é Catherine que se surpreende em ver Relena ali – Relena? O que você faz aqui? – Ela olha curiosamente para a moça...

-Eu vim ver o Heero, ele está? – Pergunta Relena, estranhando o fato de Catherine estar na casa dele e ainda abrir a porta...

-Ele... – Catherine pensava no que dizer – Ele não mora mais aqui.. – Catherine disse por fim, como que para encerrar o assunto

-Como assim? – Relena pergunta extremamente confusa, olhando para amiga sem entender direito

-Bem, primeiro ele desistiu de "ser o que era", largou o "emprego" e nos deu a casa, para mim e para o Trowa, ele vai sair do país em mais ou menos – Catherine olha o relógio – Vinte minutos – Catherine olha apreensiva para Relena

Relena permanecia imóvel, sem saber direito o que fazer ou dizer, o aeroporto mais próximo de lá ficava a mias ou menos meia hora, jamais chegaria a tempo, ela já ia entrar em desespero e começar a chorar desesperadamente quando Miliardo a pega pelo braço...

-Vamos! Nós não temos tempo a perder! – Miliardo dá um leve aceno de cabeça pra Catherine e vai com Relena para o carro

-O que você pretende? – diz Relena pondo o cinto – O aeroporto mais próximo daqui fica no mínimo meia hora de distância, como pretende chegar lá em menos de vinte minutos? – Relena pergunta séria para o irmão, este a olha e responde...

-Se segura! – Dizendo isso ele liga o carro e parte com toda a velocidade, Relena estava desesperada, fazia menos de dez minutos que havia entrado naquele carro com o irmão e quase havia morrido no mínimo umas cinco vezes, tendo sido quase amassados por caminhões duas delas, Relena fecha os olhos e fica esperando até o carro parar, quando isso acontece ela apenas ouve o a voz do irmão...

-Trinta minutos, você não vai nem olhar se perdeu a viagem Relena? – Ela levanta a cabeça e fixa seus olhos em Miliardo, com muita raiva ela sai do carro e bate a porta, ela quase havia morrido e ele não chegara a tempo, que horror, ele caminha lentamente até a porta do aeroporto, já dentro dele caminha para perto de onde as pessoas partiam,e como esperado não vê ninguém, já ia partir quando sente algo tocando seu braço...

-O que você faz aqui? – Pergunta uma voz que Relena conhecia muito bem, Relena se vira e encontra com um par de olhos azuis que ela conhecia muito bem...

-Heero! – Relena pula em seus braços e este corresponde o abraço – Pensei que você já tivesse partido... – Diz ela chorando

-O avião atrasou, como você sabia que eu estava indo embora? – Ele pergunta levantando o rosto dela e limpando suas lágrimas, mas quando ela ia responder, Heero a beija, Relena fecha os olhos apenas aproveitando o momento, sente a língua de Heero dentro de sua boca brincando com a sua língua, ela se sentia tão feliz, ela segura a nuca de Heero com uma mão e acaricia seus cabelos com a outra, ele por sua vez segura sua cintura, se separam para tomar ar

-Eu fui na sua casa e a Catherine me disse, meu pai, deixou nós namorarmos e não vai mais intrometer! – Relena diz com um sorriso, mas, como que de súbito o sorriso desaparece, ela se afasta um pouco, mas ainda fica nos braços de Heero

-Heero, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa muito séria... – Dizendo isso ela abaixa o rosto e se solta dele, ele apenas a olha interessado...

-Pode falar, eu estou aqui para isso, nada vai nos separar – Fala ele, olhando-a ternamente e voltando a lhe levantar o rosto

-E-Eu...daquela vez que nós... – Relena não conseguia dizer, a voz lhe faltava, lágrimas escorrem livremente pelo seu rosto – Eu fiquei grávida! – Dizendo isso ela se vira e coloca as mãos sobre o rosto, Heero apenas a abraça por trás e diz baixinho na orelha dela...

-Eu sei que você não queria que isso acontece, mas, desde que meu filho seja com você, eu estou muito feliz e quero fazer ele ser tão feliz o quanto eu sou com você, Relena o olha surpresa, ele enxuga as lágrimas dos olhos dela com as costas da mão...

-Eu te amo! – Ele fala olhando com ternura nos olhos dela...

-Heero eu...eu também te amo! – Dizendo isso ela volta a abraça-lo e eles se beijam apaixonadamente, se separam para tomar o ar e encostam uma cabeça na outra, de súbito Heero levanta Relena no ar, ela o olha espantada e ele começa a gira-la no ar, ela fecha os olhos e aproveita as sensações...

-Eu te amo Heero Yuy! – Relena grita para quem quisesse ouvir...Os dois agora se encontravam muito felizes e não se importavam se alguém os ouvisse, aquele momento era só deles e de mais ninguém...

Fim


	9. Extra!

Aos pedidos de Inuzuka Girl, Bruna Fabiana e Camila! Aqui está o extra:

At The Beginning

Capítulo Extra

Logo após a cena do aeroporto, Relena sentia que, finalmente, sua vida fazia sentido!

Agora, a loira acabara de se levantar para se arrumar para a festa de noivado, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, lembrava-se, perfeitamente, como havia sido no dia, a duas semanas atrás que contara sobre a gravidez para seu pai...

Flashback:

Os dois apaixonados haviam acabado de voltar do aeroporto e iam para a casa de Relena, falar com seu pai sobre sua gravidez...

Os dois chegam na casa e entram com suavidade, depois, se dirigem rapidamente para o escritório do Sr.Peacecraft

-Papai? – Relena bate na porta – O senhor está aí?

-Entre querida – Ambos entram e encaram o pai – O que deseja meu anjo?

-Eu, meio que preciso...Sabe, te contar...Uma coisinha – Relena não estava conseguindo falar, estava com muito medo da reação do pai

-Pode falar, eu ouço tudo que você tem a dizer... – A voz do pai era suave, porém ansiosa

-Ela está grávida! – Fala Heero cansado da enrolação

-O que! – O pai até se levantou – O que você quer dizer com está grávida! Minha filha! – O pai olhou furiosamente para o casal

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta a mãe, entrando no escritório – Ouvi gritos e me preocupei...

-A sua querida e imaculada filha está grávida! É isso que está acontecendo aqui! – O senhor diz, meio que, gritando

Os olhos da mãe brilham – Meu neto! Meu primeiro netinho! – A mãe de Relena não cabia em si de alegria – Quando seu pai me contou que você estava apaixonada, eu não esperei que fosse nada que chegasse a tanto assim, se bem que... – A mãe pára, pensativa, se lembrando que Relena recusara sair do quarto por algum tempo... – Deixa isso para lá agora!

Heero observo melhor a cena. Era hilário! A mãe da moça no êxtase da felicidade e o pai, naquele estado raivoso, aparece um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do moreno, quando uma voz o desperta para a realidade

-E você aí? O que pretende? Não quer estragar com a reputação da minha filha, não é mesmo! Você quer casar com ela ou não! – O pai o olhava de um modo estranho

-Hai! – Heero se limitou a uma resposta direta – Se a reputação dela é tão importante, nos casaremos logo...

Fim do Flashback

O sorriso se estica, então ali, duas semanas depois, lá estava ela, com um lindo vestido azul, tomara-que-caia, de noite...

"-Ótimo!" – A moça estava pronta, desceu as escadas e foi para o carro, acompanhada por Miliardo e Noin. O caminho não demorou muito, logo se viam no grande Bufe alugado para a festa...

Se dirigia em direção ao noivo quando é interrompida por alguns convidados

-Senhorita Relena! Parabéns! Desejamos tudo de bom para vocês! – As pessoas sorriram e Relena sorriu de volta

-Muito obrigada! Agora, com licença – Relena abaixa um pouco a cabeça e vai em direção a Heero, chegando ao lado do noivo, mal tem tempo de dar-lhe um beijo, pois mais pessoas aparecem para desejar seus desejos de felicidade...

Depois, houve um grande jantar em que ficaram Relena, Heero, Duo e Cléo em uma mesa, conversaram algumas poucas coisas, e é claro, foi proposto um brinde

Finalmente, quando Relena pensou poder falar direito com Heero, como não falava a duas semanas desde que aquele preparativo começara, Dinah e Kelly vieram falar-lhe

-Relena! – A moça, mais uma vez, sorri para as amigas que se aproximam, as duas falam um pouco com ela e depois a "arrastam" para o banheiro, Kelly toma a iniciativa

-Queridinha! Eu te conheço muito bem para você mentir para mim! – A moça olhava diretamente nos olhos de Relena – Você está escondendo algo de mim! Todos dizem que há algo estranho nesse noivado repentino! Você está grávida?

Por um momento Relena pensou em responder e enrolar a melhor amiga, mas depois, desistiu e se calou...

-Ahá! Sabia! O pai é o seu noivo ou...

-Claro que sim! Agora você viajou alto Kelly! – Resmunga a loira

-Háháhá! – Kelly ri – Tudo bem, agora eu quero te apresentar para alguém, venha comigo! – As três deixam o banheiro

Do lado de fora:

-O que diabos você faz aqui! – Pergunta, frio

-Ora, ora, Heero Yuy! Por um acaso, eu vim acompanhado! – Responde o moreno, sarcástico

-Quem diria, não era você que até outro dia dizia algo sobre não se deixar levar ou coisa assim!

-É não é! Fazer o que...Eu larguei, você e o Trowa também...Mas quem começou a fase foi o Duo...

-Este é meu namorado, Wufey! – Aparece Kelly e apresenta o moço a Relena, esta apenas lhe dá um sorriso, reconhecendo, na hora, o homem que lhe levara embora

-Muito prazer Wufey...

-O prazer é meu, senhorita Peacecraft!

-Agora a gente vai deixar vocês sozinhos está bem! – Dizendo isso, Kelly e Wufey desaparecem no grande salão...

-Você tem certeza que ela está segura com _ele_? – A loira parecia assustada

-Sim, não creio que ele vá fazer algum mau a sua amiga, ele saiu do ramo, assim como eu, e em pensar que até pouco tempo, ele dizia que amor era besteira...

Um silêncio surge entre os dois...

-Mas agora, aproveitando que, finalmente nos deixaram em paz... – Heero se vira para a noiva que o olha de um modo travesso – Vem cá

Os dois se beijam demoradamente, com se, naquele beijo, pudessem compensar todo o tempo perdido, as línguas brigavam por espaço, uma sensação quente se apoderava dos dois...

Os dois se separam para tomar ar, bem na hora em que uma música romântica começa a tocar, os dois vão para a pista de dança, dançando abraçados

-E como foi seu dia, minha Relena? – Ele pergunta na orelha dela

-Agora que estou com você, está sendo o mais feliz de toda a minha vida!

--/--

-Droga! – Heero reclamava dando voltas pelo hospital, já havia ficado horas ali

-Acalme-se Heero, assim você não chega a lugar nenhum! – Tentava acalma-lo, inutilmente, Miliardo

-Como assim calma! São minha mulher e filho lá dentro!

Todos ali estava muito tensos. Relena havia acordado no meio da noite tendo contrações, então fora levada para o hospital...

-Senhor Heero Yuy? – O moreno se vira dando de cara com o médico

-E então senhor! Como estão a minha esposa e meu filho?

-Tenho notícias maravilhosas! Relena Yuy está muito bem e por sua vez, vocês tiveram uma linda menininha...Pode ir ver sua esposa se quiser...

Heero corre a entrar no quarto, onde Relena estava deitada descansando – Relena?

-Heero! – A moça lhe sorri

-Como você está! – Heero se aproxima e se senta ao lado dela, segurando sua mão em seguida

-Estourada, como você queria? – Heero sorri e beija os lábios daquela pessoa de quem tanto amava

-Eu te amo sabia? – O moreno diz com ternura

-Eu também te amo! – E mais um beijo acontece entre o casal apaixonado

Uma Semana Depois:

-Ai! Como é bom estar em casa! – Relena sorri deixando tudo no quarto, em seguida indo para o quarto da pequena Sayako para ver se tudo estava bem...

Chegando lá, Relena se depara com uma das cenas mais lindas que já havia visto. Seu Heero carregava sua Sayako nos braços, cantarolando baixinho para ela dormir...

-Heero? – Ela murmura baixinho e entrando

Heero deposita o bebê no berço e lhe dá um beijo na testa, para logo em seguida se virar para a esposa e abraça-la com cuidado, beijando-a nos lábios

Relena sorri diante das palavras do marido:

-Vocês duas são as pessoas mais importantes para mim, e embora eu saiba que não sou perfeito, farei de tudo para que vocês sejam o mais feliz que eu consiga faze-las

Um beijo terno e amoroso seguiu isso...

Eles finalmente, eram uma família feliz...

Fim!

Ufa! E aqui está o especial...Então, gostaram! Infelizmente ele não foi revisado, então se vocês encontrarem um grande erro, me avisem...

Dessa vez foi um fim definitivo...

Que pena, eu gostava tanto dessa fic...Pelo menos eu me consolo escrevendo o Fallen Angel...

Kisus e até o próximo fanfics!


End file.
